digimonforumrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Naoko Usagi
Naoko Usagi is the main character of Naoko on DFRP . One of the first and few character to still be active after 2007. Naoko, one of the first to receive a digimon in Japan, gained his digimon before the RP started. His DFRP life starts with Suku in egg form. He met many digidestined who would effect the story line or die out as time passed. Despite being one of the weaker of the high level tamers he has somehow stayed around long enough to be a main character in two plots and a side character in two others. Ones where he isn't involved really have no mains. He is the bearer of the Crest of Darkness and Order (later). As well as the Digiegg of Light and Darkness. THese will later fuse into the Digiegg of Order. Background Prior to Digimon His father is head of the police and his mother second in line to inherit the Usagi family. It started when they were 14 and 15. They met through their digimon Gaomon and Lopmon in the battle between Yggdrasil and MV1. His mother sided with an unknown factor, Gaiomon, while his father served Yggdrasil. Things and such followed ending in his father moving to Japan from Russia to woe his rival. Even with being beaten down all the time somehow they got married and his father isn't dead. First Toushiro, the perfect child, was born. Naoko was next though a small family taboo was ignored by the head's orders to let him live. He was a twin but his other self was pronounced dead but when revived was sent away to get around this little house law. Being born second he stayed second to the older brother who when he put in 100% he got 200% or more back. Toushiro was too perfect for his younger brother to stand. It didn't help Toushiro wanted to keep his sickly brother safe at all time even when it meant beating him half to death. Their caretaker, Gaio, hired by their grandfather, Naoko Usagi, took care of these wounds. Thus, keeping the boy alive through his brother violent brotherly love. As long as Naoko didn't leave the house he was safe. This became difficult when their grandfather permitted him to go to normal school since the boy may not of lived past ten.Suno was born during the conflict between Toushiro and the head of the house, their grandfather, on the right of who said what Naoko did or didn't do. Since then the two constantly fought while Naoko some how got past the age of ten. It seemed a digimon was involved but only their grandfather knew how as he had the same case happen to him. Post Digimon/Prior to DFRP Works DFRP Storyline Kumori Saga Main Yggdrasil/MV1 Saga Main The Age of Confusion No Mains Yggdrasil's Insanity Saga No Mains Soon to be Its history is yet to Start Items Past Items Now Items Digivice Themes Other Information Family Trivia * The Usagi Family has its own religion, laws, social standings, and customs making them a very isolated bunch. * The Twin Law in the Usagi family revolves around the belief that twin are born because the previous soul had too much sin to be born into one body. The removal of Yoma in secret allow Naoko's life to be spared. * White hair in the Usagi Family was born upon 1 out of 50 children. Out of these children 90% died before 10 and the rest dying usually around 30. The rare few that live became the head of the house no matter what rank their parents in the family. Naoko Usagi, the grandfather, is the only white hair Usagi to live past 50. He is on 86 years old. Naoko was named after his grandfather in hopes he would inherit the man's luck. Personal Trivia *Naoko is a female name. This seems to relate to his female like look in RP. Naoko also means "honest or docile child" implying he is a complete liar out of irony. *Usagi meaning rabbit relates to his harmless looks. Also the rabbit on the moon issue relating to his digimon's moon markings in many of his first stages. *Naoko and his grandfather both have a Yurumon. His grandfather's is one level lower than his but its power buries Naoko's. It might be the reason both lived. *Naoko hasn't went back to the human world since his brother put him in the hospital at age 15 for being out for too long. With Suku's help he lived and doesn't want to return until his brother leaves the house. DFRP Bio Link Use this section to link to your DFRP bio thread. Category:Characters Category:Human Characters